


The Vase

by ChronicMisfit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Kleptomania, M/M, Mammon actually pulls himself together for a week, Never make MC cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicMisfit/pseuds/ChronicMisfit
Summary: Mammon is being Mammon, but then he steal the wrong thing and has to fix it in three days.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	The Vase

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on inspiration from the chat "Fixing Mammon's Personality." This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy.

“ **MAAAAAMMOOOOON!** ” Lucifer calls out after entering the common room, where his brothers were all confronting Mammon about various objects he’d stolen and sold.

“Yikes!” Mammon exclaims, as he spins around to face his older brother. “Heeeey Lucifer. My wonderful brilliant older brother. How are you doing?”

Lucifer ignores Mammon’s attempts at buttering him up and says, “Return everybody’s possessions to them by the end of the week, or you’ll be doing paperwork for the student counsel for the rest of the month.”

Mammon sputters out “B-but it’s Thursday, how am I supposed to get all that stuff back in three days?!?”

“So, you admit that it was you that took their missing items?” Lucifer asks.

Gritting his teeth, Mammon grumbles “That ain’t fair, ya tricked me into admitting it.”

Lucifer gives Mammon a subtly pitiful stare and states “Three days Mammon.” Lucifer heads out of the room, passing by MC who is staring into the distance pensively. Meanwhile, Leviathan is typing frantically on his DDD, updating his followers on the situation, Belphegor seems to have fallen asleep on Beel’s shoulders on one of the couches, Beelzebub accepted his fate as a pillow for at least the next hour, Satan left having taken note to expect several books being brought back to him before Saturday, and Asmodeus left the room saying something about taking a bath, and that anyone is welcome to join him.

* * *

Later, MC arrives at their room just in time to receive a message from the second brother.

M: Hey

M: You busy?

MC: No, what’s up?

M: I’m coming to your room.

MC puts their phone on its charger just in time for Mammon to barge into their room.

“I need to talk to ya, human.” Mammon starts.

“I got that from your messages, demon.” MC smirks, Mammon grumbles under his breath something that sounds very similar to MC’s name.

“I got three days to get all the stuff I stole from you guys back. I need your help!” Mammon exclaims desperately.

MC raises an eyebrow at Mammon, “Mammon.”

“Huh?”

“Think about what you just said.” MC says.

Mammon stands there for a moment, thinking. After the realization hit him, his eyes widen “L-Let me re-word that!”

They stares at him and ask, “What did you take from me?”

“N-Nothin’.” Mammon mumbles, obviously lying.

MC looks around their room, and upon not instantly noticing something missing, they command “Don’t move.” Mammon freezes in place, and MC begins to look through their things looking for any missing items.

“MC, ya know I hate it when you use our pact.” No response “I swear I didn’t take your stuff.” There is a pregnant pause as MC continues to look around. “Okay, maybe there was one thing, but a stupid tiny vase isn’t worth much anyway.” MC slams the drawer they were looking through shut.

“What did you just say, Mammon?” MC does not turn to look at the demon as they speaks to him.

Mammon says carelessly “I said a stupid little vase isn’t worth anything, specially not one that’s superglued shut or somethin’ like that.”

MC is glad they’re not facing Mammon as a tear slides down their cheek. “Remember when I told you about my great grandfather?”

Mammon nods, then a moment later says “Yeah…?”

“What did I tell you?”

Mammon furrows hid brows in thought, and tries to shift, but remembers he can’t move because of the pact. “Uh… He’s your favorite great grandparent.” MC wipes their tear and turns around gesturing for the second-born to continue. “How am I supposed to remember more about some human I don’t even know?”

“I know you, Mammon. You remember.” They says.

“Uh…” Mammon pauses “O-One time when you were a kid. Uh. Your parents left you with him while they went on vacation. You got sick, and he help you get better, and kept you entertained so you didn’t have to think about how bad you felt.”

MC looks down “In his will, he left orders to give all the family members close to him a small vase of his ashes.”

Mammon’s eyes widen in realization.

“I superglued mine shut because I’m clumsy and didn’t want to drop his ashes everywhere.” MC turns away again, not wanting Mammon to see them cry. “I don’t want you to come back in here until you get him back for me.” MC says, “You can go.”

Mammon feels himself unfreeze, and he begins “MC I-“

“Go. Please.” They shakily says.

Mammon sighs, feeling defeated, and leaves the room.

MC collapses onto the bed as tears start pouring form their eyes.

* * *

Mammon’s POV

“Heey. Ya know that vase I sold you a couple days ago?” Mammon says to an associate of his. Upon hearing the answer Mammon chuckles nervously “Can I get it back…?” Mammon frowns at the being on the other side of the phone “Whaddya mean ya want 100,000 grim for it?!?” Mammon grimaces. “Yeah… I guess human ashes would be worth that much…”

The second born remembers what got him into this in the first place. He looks at the money he has from selling his housemate’s belongings and says “Uhh… What if I said I wanted all the other stuff from this week back too?” Mammon pauses, awaiting answer.

Upon getting an answer, he exclaims “1,000,000 Grimm!! I don’t have that much!” The man on the other side of the device give Mammon an ultimatum. Mammon responds “Ugh. I guess I’ll get you the million Grimm, and after this I’m done doing business with you.” Mammon doesn’t want to risk seeing MC that upset with him again.

Mammon ends the call, and hangs his head when he realizes he still needs to call the ‘nerd store’ that he sold all of Levi’s stuff in.

* * *

Saturday, during breakfast at the House of Lamentation, the demon brothers are silent. There is tension, as there has been since Thursday. All the brothers figured out quickly throughout the previous two days that MC is upset with Mammon, and things just don’t seem normal while they’re not talking. However, this morning a certain one of the brothers is missing from his seat.

The silence is finally broken by Lucifer, who asks “Where is our troublesome brother?”

The brothers all at once start saying they don’t know. They all look at MC.

MC looks up from their plate and wonders aloud “Why do you think I know?”

“You spend the most time with him out of all of us.” Beelzebub answers. All the brothers get from the human in response to that is a sigh, as they continues to pick at their food.

Mammon enters the room a few minutes later, a red bag with white fluff on the rim of the opening slung over his shoulder, looking very proud of himself. Lucifer stares at him expectantly. Mammon places the bag into his seat and voices, “I got everything back.”

Levi snorts “What did you steal to pay for getting it back?”

“Nothin’! Why do you guys always assume the worst of me!” Mammon exclaims.

Satan states “Because it’s the norm.”

Mammon grins “Well, I’ll have you know that I’ve changed, I’m never gonna steal anything again. And I actually got a job at the pawn shop to pay everything back!”

MC looks surprised, but Belphegor speculates “Let me guess, you didn’t have enough money to pay your buyer back, so you’re basically an indentured servant to him until you earn enough money to make up for what you owe?”

Mammon grimaces and says “Ain’t my buyer anymore.” That surprises his brothers.

Lucifer looks at Mammon approvingly “You actually seem to be turning over new leaf. We’ll see how long it lasts.”

Mammon grumbles at Lucifer’s comment but then grins and hands his brothers their things. After Mammon finishes passing out possessions like a Salvation Army during Christmas time, He looks at MC and pulls out the final object from the bag. MC sees the miniature vase containing a fraction of their great grandfather’s ashes and they tear up a little. “Thank you, Mammon.” They whisper.

Breakfast slowly turns to normal, everyone talking about their plans, expressing disinterest in their brothers’ plans, and Beel eating Levi’s food, much to the latter’s chagrin.

Afterward, Mammon invites himself to MC’s room. Once there, he says to his human “No matter what happens, MC.” He pauses “If I do end up stealin’ people’s stuff again. I promise I won’t take anything of yours.”

MC puts a hand on Mammon’s cheek and says, “Thank you.” Mammon goes completely red but says nothing.

* * *

One week later…

D: Lucifer…

L: Is something wrong, my lord?

D: Barbatos caught your brother trying to steal one of the paintings here.

Lucifer sighs and calls out “ **MAAAAAAAMMOOOOOOON!!!** ”


End file.
